An apparatus such as an air conditioner has a power converter to drive a motor. In many cases, a power converter includes, e.g., a converter circuit and an inverter circuit (see, for example, Patent Document 1). Such a power converter is often provided with a reactor at the output of the converter circuit to reduce, e.g., a harmonic current.